fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula
Dracula is a playable character in the Doom Dome Battle series making his debut in Doom Dome Battle 2, although mentioned in the first game as well. He reappears playable in Warriors of Babylon and is a supporting character in Mission Alpha, having changed from vessel and now inhabits that of Prince Bucksalot. He's indirectly the father of all vampires. He is the true father of Gaz, with the human Mina Harker, and Count Hendrick, with another vampire. He is the brother of Lucifer, representing dark while his brother represents light, causing Dracula to be send down to Earth at birth by the Higher Intelligence. Gameplay Dracula, much like the other vampires, has the basic vampire abilities. He is able to perform pyrokinesis, hypnokinesis, short flight and shapeshifting. His most prominent special ability is to summon a giant shadow that lurks behind him. This is in reality the core of his soul, which also inflicts damage for him. He is a short range character but excells in power, but not so much in the other terrains. His Doom Attack is Vampire King in which the shadow behind him engulfes Dracula and shows the true form of his soul. He grabs the opponent slams them against the floor. If it KO's them he rips off their head and drinks the blood from the severed body. Story History One of the oldest entities to roam the Earth. Dracula is one of the sons of the Higher Intelligence, twin-brothers with Lucifer. Lucifer was created to be the ultimate light, while as counterpart Dracula was created to embody the ultimate darkness. Dracula was immediately sent to Earth where he started his own species, dubbed the vampires. However people got suspicious of the same person being alive for several centuries, this prompted Dracula to change his body every 100 years. His current form is that of a young boy, in which body he adopted a rather posh appearance. While having many lovers, mainly vampires, in his life. The first human he ever turned was a cavemen. The cavemen evolved and became smarter, eventually adapting the name Nosferatu. Aspiring to be an actor, he was always rejected because of his hideous appearance. He blamed Dracula for his cursed life, but managed to find a way to break free from Dracula's claim and strived to live a life on his own, something which Dracula didn't understand. He met his true love during the Victorian era where he owned a castle in England. A scholar visited his castle, which he took as his prisoner, to always have some human blood at hand. His daughter however came to safe him, Wilhelmina Harker, Mina for short. She offered herself up as prisoner for her father's freedom. Over time they however fell in love which eventually resulted in them having a son, Gaz. However shortly after his birth, Mina was killed by a vampire, Dracula having lost his only true love. Doom Dome Battle He was mentioned several times in Doom Dome Battle by Count Hendrick and Gaz, although indirectly most of the time. Doom Dome Battle 2 After Count Hendrick abandoned his manor for the time being, Dracula came to Wildefort from London together with miss Ivy Vines, to see what the vampire population was doing there. He found Crimson Blair, a transgender woman who wanted to have power like her sister Scarlet, letting Dracula to turn her into a vampire. He asked Ivy to show Crimson the ways of being a vampire while Dracula went to visit his brother Lucifer. In the Underworld he encountered Tyrant who wouldn't let him pass, thus Dracula bested him in a battle and continued. He encountered Lucifer and the brothers quickly got in an argument over who was stronger, Dracula said he would show Wildefort true pain. He went on a spree to spread his vampire virus, turning many civilians into a mindless vampire, unlike Crimson. He found Rokukai, and recognized him as his nephew and set his sight on turning Kai's boyfriend into a vampire, just to mess with Lucifer by ruining Kai's love life. While Bucksalot didn't stand a chance against Dracula, Lilith interfered, saving Bucksalot. Dracula reatreated to the manor to sit out the battle, but Gaz entered and wanted to slay him. He manipulated Gaz by telling him that he hasn't been a good father to him and that he loved his mother. Crimson interferes and beats Gaz, allowing Dracula to escape. He, along with Ivy and Crimson meet with Lucifer, Michael and Yggdrasil who plan to lock Lilith up again due to her being too much of a threat. Michael and Lucifer fixed Pandora's Box, and Yggdrasil would send it to a save place outside of Earth. Dracula said he knew how to lure and distract her so the other three could lock her up, in exchange for free game on Earth. A compromise was made and Dracula battled Rokukai, luring out Lilith, who got locked up again in Pandora's Box. He said it was a pleasure to work with them and left the scene, thanking them for the deal. Back inside of the manor he happily looked in the mirror and suddenly saw a reflection, it stepped out of the mirror and fought Dracula, who managed to defeat it however and decided to stay in the manor in Wildefort. Warriors of Babylon Mission Alpha In this alternate future Dracula has replaced his childish body with a new vessel, that of Prince Buckalot. He alters Bucksalot's appearance and takes up residence in the Asian District with all the other vampires. Samurai Koh came to challenge him after Dracula had killed his wife, but Dracula made Koh into a vampire as well, and made him one of his strongest warriors. When Alpha comes to release Koh from his suffering Dracula makes a tournament for Alpha to fight in. Once she defeats Koh, she gains regenerative blood from Dracula as reward. References *Dracula is based on the fictionalized versions of Dracula. *His clothing in Warrios of Babylon is based on Roger from the FOX tv show, Scream Queen, and overall posh jock fashion. *Dracula, as well as his vampires, follow old vampire rules: **They can go out in daylight without harm, but as they are related to the bat, they are nocturnal creatures that only go hunting in the night. **Garlic hurts them due to their heightened senses. **Vampires can only be killed through the heart or brain, whether it be with a stake or a gun. **They are unaffected by age and illness and can regenerate by sucking blood. Gallery DraculaBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon Dracula.png|Dracula Dracula - Swap.png|Palette Swap Dracula - Prince Bucksalot.png|Dracula's new vessel of Prince Bucksalot in Mission Alpha DraculaProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Vampires